Suatu mimpi, ketika dipertemukan kembali
by Imorz
Summary: Mimpi dan kenyataan, terkadang hanya disekat seberkas filamen. [untuk #secretvalentine2018].


Dynasty Warrior sepenuhnya milik Koei. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Pengarang sama sekali tidak memperoleh keuntungan material.

Suatu mimpi, ketika dipertemukan kembali © Imorz

a/n: pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuat sesuai dengan yang diminta. Saya amat sangat buta dengan Dynasty Warrior sebenarnya. Sesuai dengan event secret valentine yang diadakan, _tidak apa jika tidak sesuai dengan yang diminta_ , jadi ya hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan.

* * *

Mimpi bahwasanya adalah bunga tidur. Alam bawah sadar yang aktif setelah manusia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari segala penat. _Katanya_ _,_ bila ia bertemu dengan imajinasi, maka ia akan menjadi cuplikan film yang menghidupkan fantasi manusia. Sehingga orang-orang tidak takut untuk memiliki harapan dan cita-cita. Ada pula yang berkata bahwa mimpi adalah sebagian dari ingatan masa lalu, yang tanpa sadar terbawa hingga tidur, karena emosi yang dirasakan saat ingatan itu dibuat begitu kuat melekat dalam memori manusia.

Ingatan akan masa lalu biasanya adalah tentang kenangan seseorang dari masa ke masa. Tak semua hal dapat diingat secara detail dan spesifik karena ada beberapa hal yang memengaruhi kapasitas ingatan. Terutama yang mengakibatkan kenangan itu tidak tersimpan dalam memori jangka panjang, sehingga memungkinkan kenangan itu terlupakan dari bagian memori.

Namun berbeda dengan Lu Xun, yang akhir-akhir ini, rasanya, semakin sering dihantui oleh kenangan masa lalu. Ingatan yang seharusnya bukan miliknya. Ingatan akan jeritan orang-orang, api yang membara, dentingan pedang yang beradu, teriakan murka, dan raut wajah pilu. Ia kembali terbangun di tengah malam dengan peluh. Dan bercucuran.

Lu Xun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Jantung begitu berdebar kencang. Ia menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Bila malam-malam sebelumnya ia sering terbangun karena jeritan memilukan atau akibat sesuatu yang terjadi padanya di dalam mimpi tadi, maka kali ini, ia memimpikan seseorang. Lu Xun merasa mengenalnya, mereka agaknya dekat, akrab dan intim. Seseorang yang rela melakukan apa pun untuknya. Meski pada waktu terakhir, orang itu mati karenanya.

Sesak. Dadanya.

Pintu kamar yang diketuk membuat Lu Xun menghela napas lalu beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dari balik pintu kakak sepupunya, Guo Jia, menyapa dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Kudengar kau mengigau. Mimpi buruk lagi? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku," suaranya tercekat, "Baik. Sepertinya."

Mata Guo Jia menyipit. "Sungguh?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mimpi yang sama?"

Lu Xun mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin membicarakannya?"

"Mungkin tidak sekarang."

Guo Jia mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Lu Xun. "Tidurlah kembali. Besok hari pertamamu bekerja, bukan?"

Senyum tipis tersungging. "Baiklah."

Lu Xun pun menutup pintu setelah Guo Jia berlalu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, merenungkan yang baru saja terjadi. Benaknya kembali mendengungkan tanya. _Ingatan ini milik siapa?_

Lu Xun menakar biji kopi dan memasukannya ke dalam Brewing, wangi kopi kembali menyebarkan relaksasi. Guo Jia tengah melayani tamu di meja kasir. Sementara rekan sekerja lainnya juga sedang sibuk melayani pesanan para pengunjung yang tengah memadati kafe bernuansa hijau dan krem yang berada di daerah Pecinan Yokohama. _Cappuccino_ , _Americano_ , _Mocca_ dan _Latte_ adalah yang paling sering dibuat oleh Lu Xun seharian ini. Ya, ia ikut bekerja di kafe yang didirikan oleh pamannya, di mana ia direkrut sebagai barista yang membantu di sana.

Kesibukan ini sedikit banyak membuatnya mengesampingkan pikiran yang sedang tak menentu karena mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

"Tolong _espresso_ -nya satu."

Lu Xun kembali memfokuskan diri pada pelanggan di depan. Dia pria yang cukup tinggi. Tampan. Menawan. Hatinya tergelitik. Ada debaran aneh, jantungnya berdentum tak keruan. Lu Xun berusaha menguasai diri dan membuatkan pesanan yang diminta.

"Atas nama siapa?"

Pria itu menjawab singkat. "Zhao Yun."

Lu Xun mengangguk, mencatat nama pria itu dan pesanannya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Zhao Yun berlalu dari meja konter dan memilih duduk di sebuah meja. Jaraknya lima meja dari sana. Dekat dengan jendela. Ia memandangi orang-orang bermantel tebal yang menyusuri trotoar jalan di daerah pecinnan tersebut. Lalu menunggu pesanannya diantarkan. Di sisi lain, di balik meja konter, jemari Lu Xun yang terampil bekerja dengan cekatan. Dalam waktu singkat _espresso_ sudah dapat dihidangkannya di cangkir kecil.

Ia menoleh, tapi tak menemukan rekan-rekannya yang bertugas mengantarkan pesanan. Tampaknya sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Lu Xun meraih nampan yang teranggur. Diletakkannya cangkir kopi ke atas nampan dan ia mengantarkan langsung pada pria bernama Zhao Yun.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan."

Zhao Yun menoleh, mendapati Lu Xun berdiri di sampingnya dan menyajikan pesanan. Ia mengangguk kecil, kemudian menerimanya. Lu Xun memandangi cara Zhao Yun meminum kopi. Ada sesuatu dari pria itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Lu Xun tersentak saat Zhao Yun membalas tatapannya. Ia tertangkap basah, tapi ia menutupi dengan senyum.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan," tuturnya sopan, lalu mundur dan kembali ke balik konter.

Zhao Yun mengerutkan kening. Matanya mengikuti gestur tubuh Lu Xun yang menjauh. Saat Lu Xun berbalik, Zhao Yun mengalihkan atensi ke luar jendela. Memandang salju yang turun dari langit yang menaungi Yokohama. Hangat _espresso_ membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Guo Jia yang menangkap momen menarik itu mendekati sang adik sepupu yang tengah membuat _cappuccino_ untuk pelanggan lain. Ia berdeham.

"Dia salah satu pelanggan yang rutin berkunjung kemari. Bisa dibilang pelanggan tetap."

Lu Xun melirik Guo Jia. "Kenapa kau menceritakan ini?"

Guo Jia tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Lu Xun. "Kaulihat bagaimana cara ia menikmati _espresso_? Ia menyesapnya perlahan sembari menutup mata. Kautahu artinya?"

Lu Xun memberi Guo Jia tatapan penuh tanya. Guo Jia menyembunyikan tawa dengan tangan. "Ia sangat menyukai _espresso_ buatanmu. Biasanya, ia hanya mau dibuatkan _espresso_ oleh Ayah. Memang sih _espresso_ _-_ nya dibuat oleh mesin _brew_ , tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu menikmati _espresso_ yang Ayah buat. Ia tahu beda kopi buatan Ayah atau barista lain. Dia kurang menyukai kopi buatan barista lain, kecuali hari ini, kau Lu Xun, membuat kopi persis seperti Ayah dan bisa memenuhi ekspektasinya," jelas Guo Jia panjang-lebar.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja." Lu Xun berkilah.

Ia berlalu meninggalkan Guo Jia.

* * *

Zhao Yun kembali datang ke kafe. Keesokan harinya lagi. Esok hari. Dan hari-hari berikutnya. Memesan _espresso_ buatan Lu Xun dan menikmatinya di tempat duduk yang sama. Di mana ia bisa menyaksikan Lu Xun yang sigap melayani para pelanggan lain.

Hari ini Guo Jia menawarkan diri dengan mengantarkan pesanan. Zhao Yun mengangguk singkat saat cangkir kopinya dihidangkan. Wangi _espresso_ murni yang segar membuat lelah yang menderanya lenyap. Zhao Yun menghirup wangi pekat _espresso_. Matanya terpejam menyesap nikmat. Guo Jia tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat menikmati."

Zhao Yun mengangguk. Guo Jia kembali untuk membantu rekan-rekan mereka yang lain untuk melayani para pelanggan lain.

Lu Xun mencuri pandang ke arah Zhao Yun, menatap bagaimana pria itu menikmati kopinya. Ada desir berbeda, desir yang aneh sekali lagi, yang membuat Lu Xun merasa ia mengenal Zhao Yun sehingga tiada dapat memalingkan atensi ke lainnya, kecuali Zhao Yun. Dan ketika tatapannya berbalas, Lu Xun tak dapat menyembunyikan sepuhan merah yang menyemir pipi.

Kesibukan kafe berlanjut hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Lu Xun mengumpulkan sampah dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung sampah besar. Ia lanjut membereskan meja dan menyapu lantai. Terakhir ia membantu Guo Jia mencuci piring.

"Lu Xun."

Guo Jia mendapati Lu Xun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gelas-gelas dan cangkir-cangkir yang berlumur busa sabun hanya dipandangi. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum lawannya menyahut.

"Ya?"

Guo Jia mencubit pipinya. "Jangan melamun. Ayo selesaikan ini dan mari kita pulang!"

Lu Xun mengerjap, lalu keningnya mengerut. Matanya bergerak menatap Guo Jia dan cucian di bak wastael bergantian.

"Oh! Maafkan aku."

Guo Jia hanya tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Tangannya sibuk menyabuni seluruh cangkir-cangkir kotor. "Jangan-jangan pada pelanggan kita, Zhao Yun maksudku."

"Kenapa kau berasumsi begitu?"

Guo Jia meletakkan spons ke dalam mangkuk larutan sabun. "Kupikir semuanya terlihat jelas. Kalian sering sekali saling berpandangan dari jarak jauh dan pandangan kalian itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama terpisah dan kemudian bertemu kembali."

"Hah? Apa kau sedang mengolah naskah drama atau apa?"

Guo Jia tersenyum lebar. "Ayolah, Lu Xun. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Lu Xun kembali fokus membasuh. "Benarkah?"

"Kelihatan sekali. Apa kau yakin kalian tidak saling mengenal? Jangan-jangan dia yang dibicarakan Bibi ditelepon ketika memberitahukan kau akan ikut dengan kami?"

Lu Xun tersenyum tipis. "Bukan. Aku tidak tahu Ibu suka bergosip dengan Paman."

Guo Jia berdeham. "Bibi bilang kau selalu bermimpi buruk, lalu meminta Ayah untuk mengizinkanmu tinggal dengan kami. Katanya, mungkin suasana baru bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan tidak lagi terganggu. Padahal kautahu, kau selalu diterima di rumah kami kapan saja kau mau. Tapi ternyata mimpi burukmu tidak berakhir juga, ya?"

"Aku sudah mendatangi psikiater untuk mencari solusi. Aku katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sering sekali bermimpi tentang suatu bencana; perang, pertempuran dan hal-hal semacamnya. Jeritan kesakitan, sumpah serapah, makian. Seperti seolah-olah aku pernah hidup di suatu tempat yang penuh dengan konflik." Lu Xun menghela napas. "Aku … juga bermimpi, aku … membunuh orang-orang itu. Aku membawa pedang dan menebas musuh-musuhku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa yakin bahwa pengorbanan harus terjadi demi meraih tujuan, yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Lalu … orang itu datang dan membawa perubahan besar di hidupku di dalam mimpiku itu. Aku tahu ini terdengar menggelikan, tapi semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Seolah-olah semua itu bukanlah sekadar mimpi."

Guo Jia memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Lu Xun.

Lu Xun melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan orang itu. Tak begitu jelas awalnya. Aku merasa berdelusi sesaat Zhao Yun datang ke kafe dan memesan kopi."

Guo Jia terbelalak. "Jangan bilang kalau orang yang ada dalam mimpimu itu Zhao Yun!"

Air muka Lu Xun tak terbaca. Kepalanya menunduk. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Terasa begitu kompleks dan rumit secara bersamaan."

"Apa kau mau membicarakan ini pada Zhao Yun?"

Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum sendu terulas. "Aku tidak tahu. Kita tidak mau membuat pelanggan tetap Paman jadi pergi karena tingkahku, 'kan?"

Guo Jia menepuk puncak kepala lawan. "Ayo pulang. Kau harus istirahat dari semua ini. Aku akan mintakan Ibu untuk membuatkan teh herbal, mungkin akan membantumu tidur lelap. Setidaknya kau tak harus bermimpi yang seperti itu lagi."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Kita mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Aku belum yakin, tapi pasti ada solusi untuk masalah ini," ujar Guo Jia sambil memasang jaket. Ia memastikan pintu dan jendela kafe sudah terkunci sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari pintu belakang sambil membawa kantung-kantung sampah. Lu Xun membantu Guo Jia mengunci pintu belakang.

"Zhao Yun?"

Langkah pulang mereka terhenti. Dari arah sana, Zhao Yun berdiri menyandar pada tiang listrik, tampak tengah menunggu. Guo Jia menghampiri.

Zhao Yun menarik syal yang menutupi wajah lalu mengangguk. "Selamat malam."

Guo Jia tersenyum sopan. "Selamat malam. Sedang apa di sini?"

Zhao Yun melirik Lu Xun lalu kembali menatap Guo Jia. "Bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar dengannya? Hanya sebentar."

Guo Jia melambai pada Lu Xun agar ia mendekat. Lu Xun pun menghampiri. Ia sedikit terkejut, tapi berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa.

"Kupikir memang sebaiknya kalian berbicara satu sama lain." Guo Jia kemudian pergi.

Lu Xun dihinggapi beribu tanya, namun tak mampu mengungkapkan. Ia menunduk kecil, pandangannya jatuh pada aspal hitam. Berada dekat dengan Zhao Yun membuatnya tak berkutik.

Zhao Yun mendekat, memangkas jarak. Ia memeluk.

Rengkuhan itu membuat memori lama Lu Xun berputar seperti sebuah film. Awal mereka bertemu, awal mereka berbicara, awal dari semuanya terputar ulang. Lu Xun melihat mimpinya kembali. Kali ini begitu nyata, lebih nyata dari biasanya.

Gambar bergerak ia tengah menunggangi kuda dan bersisian dengan pria yang tengah memeluknya. Bagaimana kedua punggung mereka bertemu dan mereka menari untuk menaklukan musuh sekaligus bertahan dan saling melindungi. Bagaimana kemudian timbul perasaan yang berbeda yang membuat mereka canggung bila bersama. Bagaimana kemudian perasaan itu saling bersambut. Bagaimana mereka melewati suka dan duka di setiap pertempuran yang mereka lalui. Bagaimana kemudian keegoisan para pemimpin mereka membuat keduanya harus mengangkat pedang dan bertarung demi kerajaan masing-masing.

Lu Xun melihat dengan jelas semuanya.

Setetes air matanya jatuh. Bahunya bergetar. Ia melepaskan pelukan. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Zhao Yun. "Jadi, itu kau. Itu kau! Kau yang selama ini ada dalam mimpiku. Kau yang membuatku datang kemari dan mencari sosokmu. Itu kau!"

Zhao Yun mengangguk. Tangannya membelai pipi Lu Xun. "Aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama. Penyesalanku adalah karena aku tidak bisa memilihmu di atas Tuanku."

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Karena aku pun demikian."

Zhao Yun kembali memeluk erat. Ia menyela jarak, mengecup mesra. Lu Xun memejam.

"Namamu masih sama seperti dulu," ujarnya sambil menelusuri lekuk wajah Lu Xun dengan jemarinya yang berbalut kaus tangan wol. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak berubah, sama sekali."

Lu Xun menyungging senyum. "Kau pun begitu."

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin kita kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Aku setuju."

Keduanya saling mengembangkan senyum. Jarak kembali dipangkas. Seluruh emosi dan kerinduan yang terpendam melebur menjadi satu dalam satu ciuman. Sekali lagi mereka merajut kisah mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: entri pertama saya di fandom Dynasty Warrior. saya amat sangat meminta maaf karena tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. tapi saya tetap berusaha bikin demi kamu, loh hehe. jadi terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
